Hunting vests or the like exist that incorporate a seat. Various strap with buckles retain the seat in a stowed position on the rear or back side of the vest using one or more straps. When use of the seat is desired, one or more of the straps may be unhooked or unbuckled. Each of the straps also may be unhooked or unbuckled to totally disconnect the seat from the hunting vest. In any case, the hunter typically either grasps the seat and holds the same against his/her butt and sits down on the seat, or the hunter manually places the seat onto the relevant supporting structure (e.g., the ground) and then sits on the same.
Although the above-noted type of hunting vest offers certain advantages, noise is a concern when disconnecting the seat from the hunting vest for subsequent use. Operating the buckles/hooks may spook nearby game. Also, in many cases a hunter will want to move very short distances after getting situated. This of course requires the hunter to manually move the seat. If the hunter is going to move any significant distance, the hunter will typically manually re-attach the seat to the hunting vest. This is time consuming and also generates undesired noise through engagement of buckles or the like. There is also of course the risk that the hunter will forget the disconnected seat when moving as well.